


Just Harry

by MilesChronicless



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Mentions of Suicide, Oneshot, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesChronicless/pseuds/MilesChronicless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when it all becomes too much for Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Harry

Dumbledore gazed around the room sadly, eyes lacking their usual sparkle. He looked old; older than any of the students, or even teachers, had seen him.

  
"Another year has come and gone," he sighed to the listening students, noting the Gryffindors' expectant gazes, "and the war is over. Many students have perished, and I want to take a moment as a school to honour their memory."

  
There was a silence that hung over the school, even from the Slytherin end of the Hall. However horrible he may have felt, Dumbledore could not help but feel the slightest stirrings of pride. One boy had made this possible. But it was too late for that boy to see how brilliantly he had done.

  
"And yet," he continued, once he felt the students had been honoured, "we are still one number down."

  
The school glanced around in confusion. Only the Gryffindors seemed to know who was missing, but not why, according to their confused expressions  

  
"I am going to tell you a story. About a boy," The Headmaster began, "that was forced to grow up in a cupboard. This boy's parents had been murdered by a maniac and was sent to live with his relatives. There, this boy was beaten, whipped and abused daily."

  
A collection of gasps and murmurs rang round the shell shocked hall. A few students were crying.

  
"This boy self harmed. He was ready to do the unthinkable. But one day, a huge man broke into his house and told him something. Something that would change his life- and the others around him- forever.

  
He was told he was a wizard. This boy came to the school where he found out he was famous. Famous, adored, worshipped, and even despised, for something he had no recollection of. And he hated it.

  
He was Sorted into Gryffindor and became best friends Ron Weasley and later, Hermione Granger. The three were involved in very dangerous adventures, such as battling trolls, slaying Basilisks, and saving a man from a fate worse than death itself.

  
Nearly three and a half years ago, in his fourth year, this boy saw his parents murderer resurrected. He duelled with him and returned home relatively safe. However, his fellow companion, Cedric Diggory, was not so fortunate. He was killed.

  
The boy from the cupboard was called a liar and suddenly became the most hated person in Great Britain for telling the truth. For doing what was right, instead of what was easy. But sill he fought for equality, for justice. He watched as many died, sacrificing themselves for the war. The boy became extremely depressed. Last year, the boy managed to kill Voldemort, and save the world from destruction and chaos. Suddenly he went from being Undesirable Number One, to being called The-Boy-Who-Survived-Him-Thrice.

  
His story became legend in the short amount of time between the battle and now, but not many knew the boy himself.

  
The boy attempted suicide forty two times and was admitted to Saint Mungos last week, but it was too late. He escaped from facilities.

  
Last night, Harry Potter succeeded in taking his own life."

  
"I am not telling you this," he continued heavily, seeing the stunned silence, "for you to remember The Boy Who Lived, or The Chosen One. I am telling you this for you to remember the kind, caring boy of the cupboard. The sweet boy that was abused for most of his life. The young boy that was so pure, so innocent. The boy that deserved so much, and received so little."

  
He paused, taking in the expressions of the students. He could see the expected upset, Miss Granger seemed to be sobbing into Mr Weasley's shoulder, while the latter sat in shock, barely being able to believe him. Neville's expression was stoic, yet it was clear he was trying to hold back his sorrow. Ginny had tears rolling down her face, even Miss Lovegood had a strange look, as if she was valiantly holding back sobs, far from the dreamy look she normally bore.

  
But what really surprised him was Mr Malfoy. For when he glanced to the Slytherin Table, Draco's face was distraught and pained, pale and sweaty. He was shaking his head, as if in denial. He seemed to be mouthing something over and over again. Dumbledore looked closer.

  
No, no, no. That's what he was mouthing.

  
"Remember Harry. Do not remember him for his defeat of monsters, his defeat of Voldemort. Remember him for his loyalty, his bravery, his innocence. Remember his friendliness, his kindness and his willing to help everyone. But above all, remember him as Just Harry."

  
**\- TWO MONTHS LATER-**

  
Draco knelt on the mossy floor, grasping the top of a headstone, gasping for air.

  
"I'm sorry," he told it, choking. "I'm sorry for the names, the hexes. I'm... I wish I knew you. I wish I could start again. I wish... I wish you were here. I miss you."

  
He took a deep breath, forcing himself to continue.

  
"Things have changed, here at Hogwarts. Granger and Weasley cry all the time, they don't defend themselves from the remarks they get. They are together, in case you didn't know. I didn't. With all that was going on, the Final Battle.."

  
He gulped for air again, he seemed to be short in supply. His hands twisted at his tie, pulling at it until it came loose.

  
"Look, what I'm trying to say, Potter, is that, I... I..."

  
He trailed off. What was he trying to say?

  
"I... You probably will never forgive me, considering you're dead and I'm not, at least, not yet. But... I'll change, for you. I'll change for your memory. It won't make up for how I behaved to you, but maybe it's a start.  
I feel guilty. Was I one of the ones that forced your hand? Was it the thought of facing me that made you kill yourself? I won't ever know the answer, so I'll probably always feel guilty, but..."

  
He sighed, scrubbing furiously at a lone tear that dared to make its way down his cheek.

  
"Hell, I want to hate you for changing me like this, breaking through my so called icy heart, want to hate you for doing this to me...whatever _this_ is. But... I'm sorry Harry."

  
A cold wind blew under the tree, but Draco barely felt it. What he did feel, however, was a blast of warmth and a voice that sounded suspiciously familiar, smile, "I forgive you, Draco."

  
. _..Or maybe he was going insane._ He caught one last sniff of treacle tart, broomstick polish and deodorant, his favourite smells in the whole world, before it vanished, leaving him alone in the grounds. _Or so he thought._

  
" _Malfoy_?"

  
Draco spun round. Standing behind him was Weasley.

  
"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco asked, but lacking the usual bite in his words. Weasley gave what he thought might have been an attempt at a warm smile.

  
"You've been down here every day for the past two months, um, _mate_. Come on inside, have a game of chess with us lowly Gryffindors."

  
Draco looked at him.  
"Why are you not crying?" He asked. "Why do you want me, me that made your lives a living hell for six years, to play chess with you? I don't deserve anything from you, much less your bloody kindness."

  
"You look as if you need cheering up," Weasley sighed, "and I've moved on. I still miss Harry like hell, of course, but one day I felt a warm breeze and it told me to move on."

  
"The breeze talked to you?" Draco repeated. _Maybe he wasn't insane after all._ Weasley laughed softly.

  
"Yeah. Maybe it's a bit crazy, but hey, we're wizards. What's new about crazy? So, uh, how about that game of chess?"

  
Draco took the ginger's offered hand, pulling himself up, and felt himself smiling weakly in response. His first true smile in weeks.

  
"Sure. But don't be prepared to win, Weasley!"

  
They started heading back to the castle when Weasley said;

  
"Did you hear about that time me and Harry disguised ourselves as Crabbe and Goyle to see if you were the Heir of Slytherin?"

  
Draco tripped in shock.

  
"I knew there was something up with the two of them that day! How did you do it?"

 

**-MEANWHILE-**

  
Harry sat on a branch above Draco, smiling sadly at the things that might of been. So Draco really had changed for the better. He jumped off the tree and ran past the blonde, giving him a whispered comfort. He stopped, and watched as Ron hesitantly approached the other. A radiant smile broke across his face as Draco took his best friend's hand and began to walk past the castle. Everything would be ok now.

  
"Hey Harry!" A voice yelled to him. "You know, these brooms won't ride themselves!"

  
"Exactly! Let's show these golden oldies how it's done!" Laughed a voice.

  
"Yeah!" Called another again. "Come on, we've gotta beat Sirius at this! Otherwise our reputation will be ruined!!"

  
Harry laughed as he ran to Cedric, Fred and Sirius. Remus watched, an amused smile on his face. His mum and dad were laughing and cheering him on from the side. He took to the skies, allowing a laugh to bubble from his lips.  
He was finally home.


End file.
